Rasing Hope throughout the years
by buddygirl1004
Summary: A collection of one-shots centered around Hope growing up
1. Spider

Hello-we actually wrote this when we first started watching Raising Hope, hoping their was an archive, and there is! So yay! We don't own RH.

"Daddy!" A little girl with long brown hair in pigtails and medium brown eyes screamed.

Her father, Jimmy, quickly bolted out of bed and ran to the sound of his daughters scream, which came from the bathroom.

"Hope, sweetie, what's wrong?" Jimmy asked his daughter, who was running out of the bathroom. She clung onto his leg.

"There's a spider! I went to use the bathroom and it was on the toilet seat!" Jimmy couldn't help but chuckle, Hope was afraid of bugs, just like her grandma.

"What's with all the screaming." Burt said, a he and Virginia ran to the bathroom where Jimmy was now picking up his daughter, Jimmy spoke.

"There was a spider in the bathroom and Hope freaked out." he said, looking at his dad.

"Fine I'll kill it." Burt said, walking into the bathroom, there was a sound of a flush, and he walked out. "All better know sweetie, Grandpa get rid of the big nasty spider." he said looking at his granddaughter.

"Thanks grandpa." she said, Jimmy set her down, she went to hug him and walked into the bathroom.

Kinda short yea, just a cute little something, please review!


	2. I'm a Princess

Don't own RH...

Jimmy walked into the elementary school, it was time to register Hope for school. He walked up to a lady at the booth that said 'Registration'

"Hi, I'm here to enroll my daughter, Hope Chance, I mailed in her birth certificate so you should have it."

The women went to a folder and pulled out a paper. "Sir, we don't have a Hope Chance, but we do have a Princess Beyoncé Carlyle Chance. Daughter of Lucy Carlyle and James Chance."

"Wait what. No, I changed her name when I got her, it's Hope Virginia Chance." Jimmy said, arguing with the lady.

"Did you go to a lawyer and have it legally changed?" she asked.

Jimmy was about to argue when he realized, he didn't go to a lawyer. "Oh crap..." he said, lawyers were expensive, "Fine, I'd like to enroll my daughter, Princess Beyoncé Chance." the girl gave him the form and he filled it out.

"DADDY!" Hope yelled as her father walked through the door, who had just signed her up for school.

"Hey Hope." he hugged his daughter, "We need to talk." He said.

"Okay!" She said jumping up and down. They went to sit on the couch.

"Mom Dad!"Jimmy shouted, as his parents walked into the living room.

"What's wrong Jimmy?" Virginia asked her son.

"We never legally changed Hope's name."Jimmy said, Burt and Virginia looked at eachother and moaned.

"What do you mean change my name legally?" Hope asked, she may have been six, but she was very smart for her age.

"When I got you after your mom died, she had full custody of you, you weren't born Hope Virginia Chance." Jimmy took a deep breath. "You were born Princess Beyoncé Chance."

Hope spoke, "So I'm Princess Beyoncé?" she asked innocently.

"Yea," Jimmy said.

"Of what country?" she asked. Jimmy was taken back.

"What do you mean Hope?" Jimmy asked his daughter.

"Princess Beyoncé of America, China, England. You know, what country am I in line to rule?" she asked bouncing on her feet. The three adults couldn't help but laugh at Hope's optimism, but they had to tell her she wasn't really a princess, but for now, they just let her be a kid.

Kinda weird, the last part when Hope said 'What country?' was Morgans idea haha, please review! 


	3. American Idol

Yea, it's been a while since We last updated, but this was inspired by the first episode! Enjoy. And we don't anything stated in this chapter. We only own Carson, Sammy, Stella, and Willy.

* * *

><p>16 year old Hope Chance stood in the red room, twirling her thumbs nervously as she bounced on the heels of her feet.<p>

This was it. The final two. She made it this far for her not to win. She was a Chance after all, and Chances take Chances.

She watched as her competitor, an 18 year old boy from California named Carson Major, finished his song. He had brown mousy hair and chocolate brown eyes while his face was dotted with freckles.

She watched as the audience stood up to applaud him and she instantly got nervous again.

She took deep, calming breaths. 'Don't worry, Hope.' she told herself. 'Maw Maw trained you well all throughout your school years, you can do this.' she said, giving her self the moral boost that she despretly needed. She was known as a musical prodigy in her school and in her hometown.

When she got a job at Howdys, like her parents she did, Grocery Palooza was the main event. That Grocery Palooza was the most successful, she even ended up singing while her grandfather played guitar. For you see, at that Grocery Palooza, Hope was the main event. She was technically as local celebrity. Heck, she even starred in the Howdy's commercial which was her singing.

She saw the videos of her father when he was a kid, he was amazing, just like she was. She knew she could do this, it was in her genes.

"And now America," said the host, Ryan Seacrest. "Your other final contest, Hope Chance, ladies and gentleman!" he said, motioning for Hope to descend down the stairs.

Hope took a deep breath as she walked down the stairs, the lights reflecting the sapphire sequences that adorned her dress that she wore. Her dirty blonde hair that was curled down her back fanned out behind her as she made her way onto the stage.

Her heels clicked upon the floor as she walked over to the grand piano that stood in the middle of the stage.

Hope took another deep breath as she sat down on the bench, facing the awaiting audience.

She looked out at the audience and saw her father and Sabrina, who she called mom, Sammy, her seven year old little sister was siting beteeen them. The five year old twins, Willy, after her great great Paw Paw, and Stella, sat on their parents lap. Willy sat in Jimmy's lap while Stella sat in Sabrina's.

She gave a smile at her dad and spoke into the microphone. "I love you daddy, this ones for you." Hope said as she began to play a soft tune that sounded a little like Clair de Lune. Hope took another deep breath as she began to sing.

"From pigtails to perfume.I'm growing up so soon. Going to parties. I love having my own room. Don't spend as much time at home now. There's so much to do. But I know, it's true." she said, bringing out the note as a violin began to play softly in the background.

"I'll always be daddy's girl. Out in the great big world. He's taught me what's right from wrong. I feel so strong. I'll always be daddy's girl." she sang as she picked up the rythem, staring out upon the audience. She spied her grandma and grandpa smiling proudly at her.

"I fill up my diary. With all my dreams and hopes My future keeps changing. Like a rainbow kaleidoscope. A special boy waits just for me but. Even though he's so nice. I know, inside." she sang, holding the last note. As she finished she picked up the beat a little.

"I'll always be daddy's girl. Out in the great big world. He's taught me what's right from wrong. I feel so strong. I'll always be daddy's girl." she said as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"Soon I'm gonna be all on my own. I feel ten feet tall. I'm not that little girl any more. I can do it all." she said as she held the high F note.

"I'll always be daddy's girl. Out in the great big world. He's taught me what's right from wrong. I feel so strong. I'll always be daddy's girl.

"The greatest gift in the world. Is being daddy's girl. He's given me the perfect start. Right from the heart. I'll always be daddy's girl. I'll always be daddy's girl. I'll always be daddy's girl. Daddy's girl." she sang the last high F of the song as the audience rose to their feet and began to applaud.

Hope smiled and she stood up from her place on the bench. She walked towards the front center of the stage and curtseyed to the audience as Carson joined her and Ryan on the stage.

Ryan turned towards the judges and spoke when the applause died down. "So judges, what do you think? Who deserves to win?" he asked them.

Jen spoke first, "You know Ryan, I would have to say Hope. They were supposed to find a song that related to them. And Hope here went all out and wrote her own song." She concluded as Steven spoke next.

"Being a father myself, I'd have to agree with Jen. That song, Hope, was truly wonderful." he said as he turned around and looked at Jimmy, "What do you say dad?" he asked.

"I thought it was wonderful, Hope sweetie, you are amazingly gifted." Jimmy said but then was interrupted by Maw Maw.

"I taught her everything she knows!" She yelled proudly. Medicine had advanced since Hope was a baby, and the money that being on American Idol brought the family, they were able to afford the new medication for Alzheimer's patients, granting Maw Maw more time of lucidity.

"We know, Maw Maw." Virginia stated, looking at her grandmother. "You anaculate it every time Hope performs." She said, the audience giving a chuckle, they had grown use to Virginia's Virginiaisms and it was actually something the audience looked forward too.

"Randy?" Ryan asked his long time friend.

"Well dog, I'd have to say Carson, he absoulotly rocked that song." Randy responded.

"Okay America." Ryan said, looking into the camera, his arms slung around the two competitors. "Get on the American Idol app and cast your vote! If you haven't downloaded the app, it's free. If you dont have a smart phone you can do it from our website. As always you'll have an hour to vote." he said, giving his award winning smile. "The polls are now open and in the meantime it's a new episode of Glee. Tonight's epesoid will have someone who hasn't been seen since season three." Ryan finished saying as the American Idol theme song played and the lights went down.

The audience got up and meandered out of the doors to go and eat at the food courts in the main lobby, but the Chances stayed behind as they made their way over to Hope. Carson already left to go and find his family while the judges and Ryan went backstage, leaving the Chance family the stage.

Maw Maw was the first one to get to Hope and embrace her in a hug, "You played beautifully Hope." She praised her great great granddaughter. "I only wish your father could remember how to sing and play the piano." she stated, giving a look towards her great grandson.

"Hey! It's not my fault I got hit in the head with a golf club." Jimmy defended, giving a look at his father.

"Hey, I said I was sorry! It was a stupid mistake!" Burt shouted.

"Stop your complaining Burt, we all know it was an accident." Virgins exasperated, rolling her eyes at her husbands guilt.

"That song was beautiful Hope." Jimmy said, as he embraced his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you daddy." Hope said as her siblings ran over to hug her.

"You were awesome Hope!" Willy shouted.

"Yea! Super awesome!" Stella added in. Each twin was a carbon copy of their same sex parent.

"Can you play it again!" Sammy asked her.

"Of course, I hear Maw Maw is teaching you piano, too." Hope said as they walked over to the piano and sat down.

"Yea, I'm pretty good, but you're the best." Sammy said as Hope began to play the tune.

Hope began to sing with her sister next to her "From pigtails to perfume. I'm growing up so soon. Going to parties. I love having my own room," she said pushing her sister with her shoulder making the family laugh. "Don't spend as much time at home now. There's so much to do. But I know, it's true." Hope sang

Suddenly, a strange feeling over came Jimmy. He didn't know what had clicked in his brain but he started to sing.

"Oh with all that I've done wrong. I must have done something right. To deserve a hug every mornin'. And butterfly kisses at night" He sang as he parents stood with agape mouths. Sabrina had the same look on her face when she first heard Jimmy sing in the old home video.

"Sweet 16 today. She's lookin' like her grandma a little more every day. One part woman the other part girl. To perfume and make up from ribbons and curls. Trying her wings out in a great big world. But I remember...

"Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer. Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair." Jimmy sang as Hope took the next verse, adding in her own.

"You know how much I love you daddy. But if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the check this time"

Jimmy sang again, "All the precious time. Like the wind the years go by. Precious butterfly Spread your wings and fly."

Hope then started to sing, "I'll always be daddy's girl. Out in the great big world. He's taught me what's right from wrong. I feel so strong. I'll always be daddy's girl."

Jimmy took the verse again, "Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right To deserve her love every mornin' And butterfly kisses

"I couldn't ask God for more than this is what love is. I know I've got to let her go but I'll always remember. Every hug in the mornin' and butterfly kisses."

Hope then began to sing again, "The greatest gift in the world. Is being daddy's girl. He's given me the perfect start. Right from the heart. I'll always be daddy's girl. I'll always be daddy's girl. I'll always be daddy's girl. Daddy's girl."

The Chance family errupted into cheers as they all rushed to hug Jimmy.

"Oh sweetie! You finally got your memory back, I'm so glad you don't have ambrosia anymore." Virginia exclaimed as she hugged her son.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure the doc said it was amnesia." Burt said to his wife, who ignored him, "At least I no longer feel guilty about making you forget." Burt said as he patted his son on the back.

"Jimmy that was hot." Sabrina said, her mouth hanging open as she imbraced her husband."

"Mom!" the four children exclaimed.

"GROSS!" the twins yelled covering their eyes.

"Really mom, we don't want to know that about Daddy." Sammy said turned away so she was looking at Hope.

"Where did you hear that song Jimmy?" Virginia asked.

"Oh, I heard it on the raido a couple of years ago, thought it fit the atmosphere." Jimmy explained.

"Well it did." Burt said.

"How about we get something to eat?" Virginia asked as everyone agreed and they went backstage to chow down on some food.

* * *

><p>"And your next American Idol is..." Ryan said with Hope and Carson on either side. The chance was biting their nails...well Maw Maw was eating what appeared to be a Philly Cheese sandwich...<p>

"HOPE CHANCE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Ryan shouted as Hope broke out into tears as applause erupted throughout the stage.

Ryan hugged her as she beamed at the audience. She took the microphone in her hand when Ryan pulled away.

"Thank you everyone, for everything, I couldn't have done it without you all! I love you all!" she shouted above the clamor of the audience.

* * *

><p>Well that was really long to write and my fingers have gone numb from typing this on my phone! So please review! Itll make my day and make it work the thumb pain that I have! So yea, NO OWN ANYTHING! Sailor Moon owns Daddy's girl and Butterfly Kisses was written by Bob Carlisle...don't you wish American Idol voted like that? So please review! <p>


End file.
